liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Miri Robertson
Miri Robertson Tiazan Clan Korval Names *Name given by Clutch Turtles: Miri Robertson Mercenary Soldier, Retired, Personal Bodyguard, Retired, Have Weapon Will Travel. *Name in The Mercs: “Redhead” and later, “Captain Redhead” *Val Con calls her cha’trez, heartsong Birth & Childhood *Miri Robertson was born on aptly named Surebleak, of a Liaden mother (Katalina / Katy Tayzin; Line Tiazan Clan Erob) and a Terran father, Chock Robertson. Fighting Chance, in Allies: Adventures in the Liaden Universe #12, and in A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume ii See Fighting Chance. *Her mother Katy threw out her father because he was abusive and a drunk. He tried to sell Miri to a pimp *Katy got sick and meds were few on Surebleak. She died two years after Miri joined Lizardi’s Lunatics in The Mercs (at age 13). Plan B, chapter 2 *Young Miri swore she’d never go back to Surebleak Timeline *Born 1365 day 28 on Surebleak. *1375 day 116 Miri gets first paying job, age 10 *1379 day 4 Miri joins Lizardi's Lunatics merc unit and leaves Surebleak, just short of 14 years old (see Fighting Chance) *1382 day 198 Corporal Miri arrives with Lizardi's Lunatics on Klamath and meets Ichliad Brunner. (see Misfits) *1384 Lizardi's Lunatics deactivated, Miri in rehab from Cloud addiction *1385 Miri takes Bank of Fendor loan for half a cantra *1386 Miri becomes Sergeant with The Mercs —The Gyrfalks, under Suzuki and Carmody *1388 Miri pays off Bank of Fendor loan *1388 Miri becomes Master Sergeant, Gyrfalks *1388 Miri loans Murph the money he needs to make his severance payment so he can leave the Gyrfalks *1391 Miri resigns from Gyrfalks and some month later signs on as bodyguard to Sire Baldwin *1392 Juntavas attack Sire Baldwin's household; Miri kills several in self-defense (5 month after Miri signed on with him) *1392 Miri meets Val Con yos’ Phelium, an Agent of Change for The Department of the Interior *1392 Miri and Val Con lifemate on planet Vandar See comment on date discrepancy *1392 Plan B goes into effect while the world seeks Miri and Val Con: The Juntavas, The Scouts, the Clutch Turtles, Shan and Nova, and The Department *1393 Miri meets her maternal kin, Clan Erob on Lytaxin. **Miri explicitly states that she is 28 Standards — (in ship en route to Lytaxin / Plan B, chapter 2 / “STANDARD YEAR 1396: Vandar Orbit and Jump” ) *1393 Miri becomes Captain of the Lytaxin Irregulars *1393 Miri makes Nelirikk her aide *1393 Miri (captain) holds the oaths of three former Yxtrang: Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull *1393 Miri and Val Con take up the Delm’s ring for Clan Korval *1393 Korval attacks The Department of the Interior on Liad. *1393 Miri moves back to Surebleak with Clan Korval, where they become Road Boss, entrusted with keeping the Port Road open and in repair *1393 Miri gives birth to Talizea Descriptions She (Silain of The Bedel) had heard tales of the headwoman of the People of the Tree. She was a warrior so ferocious the Yxtrang revered her as a hero; a lover so skilled that she had captured the heart and hoard of a dragon; a woman who gave her word but rarely, and always kept her promises."Dragon in Exile *Straight red hair (copper colored), braid around the head like a crown, or down below waist *Freckles across small, snubbed nose *Grey eyes, direct, expressive, beautiful **not thought beautiful on VandarCarpe Diem *Willful, intelligent face, all sharp angles, willful square chin, full mouth *5’2″, slender build *sings well, stays within the limits of her range Agent of Change chapter 5 *when needed, wears a gleaming wooden hair stick / deadly stick-knife that Val Con gave her *mostly-Liaden, mutated within acceptable limits: Agent of Change, chapter 6 **Val Con tells Miri she’s Liaden: "Look at you. Everyone knows Liadens are short, small compared with other humans; that the heartbeat is a fraction off, the blood count a trifle different . . . ." Positions *In The Mercs:: corporal, sergeant, captain *Lifemate to Val Con yos'Phelium, cha’trez *Delmae, half-a-delm to Clan Korval *Road Boss on Surebleak, with Val ConDragon in Exile *Captain, to Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull I Dare and Plan B *Mother, raising Lizzie / Talizea with Val Con Kin See Korval Kin for complete list and ancestry charts *Father: Chock Robertson -- Terran, born on Surebleak, a repairman, "the best there was..if he was sober" but he was usually "smoked or drunk" and then so abusive that his wife Katy rejected him, threw him out: "You're none of mine, Chock Robertson! I deny you!"Fighting Chance, in Allies: Adventures in the Liaden Universe #12, and in A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume ii See Fighting Chance *Mother: Katalina (Katy) Tayzin -- Liaden, born on Surebleak, descendant of Clan Erob /Rool Tiazan Plan B. She was a baker on Light Street, where young Angela Lizardi also worked (bakery isn't there now)Fighting Chance, in Allies: Adventures in the Liaden Universe #12, and in A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume ii *Grandmother: Miri Tiazan -- Liaden, born on Lytaxin, a pilot. She left Lytaxin and Clan Erob to postpone a contract marriage until after she gave birth to her dead lover's child. "She ran away to have her kid...She crashed on Surebleak and couldn't get home...I'm guessing."Plan B **"Miri Tayzin — grandmother, I guess. Mom might've named me for my grandmother — she never said. Just that her mother'd died in 1358, back during the Fevers, when the fatcats . . . " *Husband: Val Con yos'Phelium, a Liaden of Clan Korval, born on Liad *Daughter: Talizea yos'Phelium, Liaden, with a little Terran, born on Surebleak *Foster sister to Edger's family of Clutch Turtles Appearances * Fighting Chance (young Miri Robertson's last days on Surebleak) * Misfits Corporal Miri meets Ichliad Brunner and fights together with Lizardi's Lunatics on Klamath and later meets Ichliad Brunner again with Val Con on Liad) * Agent of Change (Val Con and Miri meet and flee the Juntavas) * Carpe Diem''' '''(Val Con and Miri survive, make friends and find themselves on Vandar) * Plan B * I Dare * Ghost Ship * Prodigal Son * Necessity's Child * Dragon Ship * Dragon in Exile * The Rifle's First Wife *Code of Honor * Street Cred * Neogenesis References Category:Characters Category:Clan Korval